into_the_mistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basics Rule Zero * You are an adventurer because you feel a strong call in your bones to adventure. The boredom of a calm life doesn't appeal to you – you are driven to leave behind the safety of civilization and explore the wilds to make your name. Regardless of what drives you, you are driven. You choose where to go and what to do. There will be a handful of obvious choices, but you don't by any means need to take them. The adventure is in your hands. How it Works * Players can suggest or join sessions on an at-will basis. There is no assumed set party – characters can adventure in many different groups. * Each session is presumed to be self-contained. Players venture into the wild, find or are found by adventure, and return home each session. * New characters start at level 1. Characters keep whatever gold and experience points they earn from session to session, and characters may (until further notice) group with other characters of any level. * Every character starts each session in Falcon's Watch. If characters have not returned home by the end of the session, they automatically return after play has ended. * The world of the Into the Mists persists beyond each session. If players have made a change in one session, other players will see that change if they follow the same path in a later session. * The town of Falcon's Watch is, for whatever reason, safe. Adventure is found beyond civilization's edge. Characters can rest here between sessions and come to no harm. Likewise, there is nothing of interest for you back in Hellonde. Adventure is found in the wilds beyond. Exploration Under construction Each day of travel and exploration is broken in to six four-hour Watches. Characters can travel for two watches (8 hours, also called a March) without risk of exhaustion. Modes of travel Hustle: A party can double their travel speed for one hour. Additional hours spent hustling cause nonlethal damage and exhaustion. aaaaa House Rules Critical Hits A natural 20 on an attack roll does not need to be confirmed to be a critical hit, unless a natural 20 is the only result that the attack would hit on. Bertram is protecting his party from a horde of skeletons by taking the total defense action, bringing his AC up to 25. The skeletons attacking Bertram have an attack bonus of +2, meaning they could only hit on a natural 20. One particularly lucky skeleton manages to roll a natural 20 and hits Bertram, but is unable to roll a second natural 20 to confirm the critical. Louise steps out from behind Bertram to attack the skeleton and also rolls a natural 20, automatically critting since she would have hit the skeleton on a natural roll of 9 or higher. This destroys the skeleton. Success at a Cost When a character fails by a narrow margin, they can choose to instead succeed at a cost. They get what they want, but something bad happens as a consequence. Example Consequences * You or an ally take damage * An enemy reacts and takes an action * Your weapon or armor take damage * You lose an item, coins, or ammunition * Your torch burns out and is wasted * You learn some misinformation * You drop your weapon * You slip and fall prone Boasts * Sharing information is important in this style of game because not every player is present during each session. Players must rely on one another to learn about the world. * Characters may "Boast" about their adventurous exploits from their previous session to gain rewards. * Boasts may take the form of a written narrative describing the previous session, a poem or song, a map of an area or dungeon, illustrations, etc. Rewards A character that boasts is given: * Experience points equal to what they would get for an easy encounter (50 exp for a 1st-level character). * An amount of gold pieces equal to half of the experience they received for the boast (25 gp for a 1st-level character). * One free re-roll during that character's next session. Category:Meta